Reality Sets In
by jasadin
Summary: Josh and Donna get roped into appearing on Big Brother. With cameras watching them 24.7, just what will they get up to…? Big Brother crossover. NEW: Day Six... Friday Night Live
1. Assume Nothing

Title: "Reality Sets In"

Author: Miss Jasadin

Rating: PG 13+

Crossover: West Wing/Big Brother

Summary: Josh and Donna get roped into appearing on Big Brother. With cameras following them 24/7, just what will they get up to…?

Disclaimer: Neither show belongs to me, I'm just borrowing characters for my own amusement.

Authors Notes: I am using the host of the Australian Big Brother, Gretel Killeen. I'm trying to stay true to the program, but as I have only seen it a few times, I am relying mostly on my sister's knowledge. Tell me if there's something that I am doing drastically wrong, cause I don't really understand, how weekly tasks, Friday Night live and eviction and nominations go.

Also I have written this without a Beta, so if you see mistakes, please let me know.

**Chapter One:** Assume Nothing

"DONNA!"

Donna cringed at the sound of Josh's voice as it rang out across the bullpen. Not that it was a strange occurrence; in fact, thanks to Josh's habit of shouting for her whenever he needed something, the entire employed staff of the West Wing knew her name.

Sighing she replied, "Yes Josh" while following the sound of his voice. Rounding the corner, her disheveled boss finally came into her line of sight.

Not even glancing up as she approached he asked, "What's my two o'clock?"

"They're waiting for you in the Mural room right now"

"But who…" Josh began, but Donna ignored him, instead pushing him in the direction of the Mural room.

Entering the room, Josh was surprised to see a well dressed woman sitting comfortably in a chair, her back facing him. He racked his brain trying to recall what this meeting could possibly be about, at the same time cursing his assistant for not preparing him. Opening his mouth to announce his presence, he paused as the woman turned around, revealing the universally known face of the First Lady, wife to the President of the United States, Abigail Bartlet. Josh felt his stomach plummet.

"Joshua" Abbey smiled at him with an unfriendly glint in her eyes, making Josh's previously good mood disappear. Shit, he thought, quickly running through any possible explanation for avoiding this particular confrontation. Finally sighing in defeat, he took a seat alongside the First Lady.

"Josh," Abbey began, a grin slowly spreading across her face as she spoke "I've volunteered for you to appear on a reality show".

Josh blinked.

"Josh?" Abbey's voice cut though the silence which had descended upon the room.

"Huh?" Josh blinked at her again, uncomprehending.

"Did you hear a word thing that I just said?"

"I," Josh stood, running a hand through his unruly hair for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Did you…?"

"Yes" Abbey nodded firmly, a declaration that the subject matter was not for negotiation. "A reality program, called 'Big Brother'. Am I to understand that you have heard of it?"

Josh nodded, mumbling "Donna. She watches it, thinks it's great"

"Well good then, she'll be able to help you get prepared. Now, I realize that this may seem rather sudden, and yes, perhaps it is. But I must also acknowledge that you took money from the budget that I had been planning on using towards shelters for abused women, and it was rather sudden for the hundreds of women out there who believed me when I promised that we would protect them."

Abbey's voice began to rise slightly in volume and Josh unconsciously took a step back. "Those women depend on these shelters and now there isn't any money left for them, which leads us," her eyes flashed fire at him. "back to you."

Abbey smiled coldly at him "You will be appearing on the program as yourself, you will not be appearing as the Deputy Chief of Staff, and so anything that you do in the house will not reflect on the White House. Soon after your arrival you will be locked in the house with the fourteen other housemates. Once in the house you will have practically no communication with the outside world." Josh opened his mouth to speak, but Abbey raised her hand stopping him. "There will be prize money to win along the way, as well as a jackpot at the end. All of your winnings will be donated to help fund the building of the women's shelter."

Her smile brightening, Abbey continued, ignoring Josh's growing looks of horror. "The maximum amount of time you will spend in the house is one month, as this series is a trial run, so is not running for as long as the show in previous years"

"On the plus side, it's a 'couples' Big Brother. Everybody gets to go into the house as a pair; and being the generous woman I am, I am allowing you to choose your partner."

Josh was still standing, mouth open in shock.

"Josh?" Abbey held back a smirk, and then watched the stunned Deputy Chief of Staff, for the first time since she had met him, completely and utterly at a loss for words.

"Who will you choose as your partner?"

Realising he was still being spoken to, Josh looked up. "Huh?"

"Who will you be bringing?"

"Oh, um, Donna" Josh spoke without thinking.

At this Abbey truly did smile, she didn't know exactly what was situation between the Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant, but she liked Donna and knew that the young woman had the unkempt man before her, wrapped around her finger. She was the perfect choice.

Abbey stood and walked to the door motioning for Josh to follow. Standing in the doorway she spoke: "Okay then. I think that concludes out meeting. Go and inform Donna what you have gotten her into. Have your bags packed and ready in two days; that's when you'll be entering the house."

"But…" Josh began.

Abbey silenced him with a look "Remember to instruct Donna to bring an adequate amount of clothes. Although this is only a short program, there is still the possibility that you will remain in the house for the entire month." Josh looked up quickly, finally absorbing the information which had been divulged to him earlier.

"A month! But, madam, I'm the Deputy Chief of …."

Cutting him off Abbey spoke "I know your job title, Joshua. And don't worry; I've cleared it with Leo and President. It seems you have a bit of vacation time worked up"

Josh's eyes widened as the First Lady closed the door in his face. Groaning, he rested his head in the doorway. "What have I done!"

Shoulders slumped, Josh walked dejectedly into his office, ignoring the questioning looks he received along the way. Collapsing into his chair, he groaned the practically one sided conversation he had just had with the First Lady, running over and over again in his mind.

"Josh?" Josh glanced up to see his assistant standing hesitantly in the doorway; he raised his hand and motioned her inside the office. Entering the room, Donna closed the door behind her and took a seat in the visitors chair at Josh's desk.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Josh spoke.

"The First Lady has volunteered for me to go on 'Big Brother'." Donna looked up, a smile flitting across her face. "She doesn't seem too pleased that the money she had wanted to go to help build women's shelters, instead went towards the education bill I was working on."

"The thing is, that it's a couples' 'Big Brother' and I need somebody to go into the house with me and," Josh looked up giving her a small grin "You're the privileged individual whom I have chosen to accompany me on this adventure."

Donna stood knocking over her chair, outraged. "Joshua Lyman, if this is all some practical joke, so help me…" she threatened

"No Donna, unfortunately I'm not joking. But don't worry, you'll still get paid while we're in the house – and it's only for a month"

"A month! But that's…."

"Much too long for a man with my responsibilities, to be away from his high ranking job at the White House. Yes, I agree, but the First Lady has been conspiring with Leo and the President, so we don't have a choice"

"Why am I going? Wouldn't it be better if I stayed to run the office? " Donna narrowed her eyes at him "This isn't because I don't bring you coffee, is it? Because if it is, then I quit here and now."

Josh looked down in guilt for a couple of seconds. "Look Donna, I'm sorry. She asked who I wanted to take, and yours was the first name I thought of. I mean, I wasn't thinking and…" He trailed off as he noticed the smile which had formed on Donna's face. "Donna?"

"You chose me?"

Holding back a sigh of relief, Josh nodded. Taking her seat opposite him once again, the two began to discuss how they would make the coming month work out.

2 Days later

Donna shifted her glance towards her boss who at that moment was bouncing nervously on the balls of him feet. The two of them were backstage at the Dreamworld studio, and were preparing to enter the stage in just a few moments - launching their journey in the Big Brother house.

The night before the entire West Wing had thrown a party in their honour. Donna who was excited at the prospect of being on television, had made all their work colleagues promise to watch the show faithfully each and every day and to vote in their favour. Everyone's enthusiasm had pleased Donna greatly but Josh however had been displeased at the thought of his colleagues encouraging his participation in the reality program.

Although enjoying his night off, Josh had spent the entire party complaining to anybody who would listen, that he had been forced into participating in the show. Unlike Donna, he was not looking forward to the experience. This had resulted in most of the guests wishing Donna luck over the course of the evening; not because she was going to be on national television 24 hours a day for a month, but because she would be spending each and every day with one, Joshua Lyman.

Returning from her thoughts, she smiled at his nervous energy, hoping that the coming month wouldn't be as bad as everybody seemed to believe. They just didn't understand Josh like she did. Most people if they could see Josh as he was now would assume that he was just impatient to get onstage, but she knew, that just like every other time he appeared in public; on the inside he was terrified. The incident at Rosslyn had not just left him with physical scars, and though he was well on the way to recovering and hid his feelings well, Josh had gained a whole new assortment of insecurities from his brush with death.

Hearing their names called and the audiences' cheers which followed, Donna smiled at Josh and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Josh relaxed at her touch and then, letting go of her hand, moved it to the small of her back, leading her onstage to the sound of screaming fans.

The pair greeted Gretel with a kiss on the cheek and took their seats opposite her on the lounge provided. Eyes adjusting to the harsh lights, they were finally able to acknowledge the audience. Thousands of people were seated in the studio and were standing up on their seats screaming, trying to get the attention of the cameras. About halfway up the audience, Donna noticed some people waving around posters, squinting slightly to read the writing, she had to cover a smirk, when she realised that they were members of Josh's fan club. Nudging Josh, she pointed out the imaginative posters to him. To her amusement his turned red upon reading some of the things which the posters read.

Turning their attention back to the host, who had been talking to the viewers, they waited restlessly, seemingly for hours, yet in reality only seconds, for their interrogation to begin.

"…Deputy Chief of Staff and Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning. Now this is the first time ever for Big Brother to be holding a 'couples' show, so in honour of the event, we asked all our housemates to dress appropriately for their titles." Turning her attention to Donna she smiled. "Josh and Donna are the boss/assistant pairing for the show as you can probably tell from their attire. Donna, may I ask, where did you get that suit? It's gorgeous!"

Blushing Donna replied "My friend picked it out for my, it's Versace." Self consciously Donna smoothed non-existent wrinkles from her skirt "Don't bother asking Josh who made his suit – he wouldn't have a clue"

"Hey!" Josh protested weakly, but then shrugged; knowing that what she said was true.

Laughing Gretel spoke again, this time to Josh. "So Josh, White House Deputy Chief of Staff… that's pretty impressive"

"Yeah it is…" Josh trailed off hearing a groan leave Donna's lips. "Don't get him started" she suggested wisely.

Ignoring her Josh continued, "it's a pretty amazing job. It's still sometimes hard to believe I work in THE White House."

"You didn't originally begin on working President Bartlet's campaign; in fact you worked on the presidential campaign for Vice-President Hoynes."

"Yeah, I was working for Senator Hoynes, but an old friend of my father's, Leo McGarry, asked me to go to New Hampshire to see Jed Bartlet speak. Hearing him speak, I knew at once that President Bartlet was the "real thing" and so I left Hoynes's campaign to work for Bartlet.

"Having a job such as yours must mean having to make a lot of sacrifices – both personally and professionally."

"Yeah, it's been difficult. On the night that we won the Illinois Primary - which was the key to winning the Democratic nomination, my father died. Then there was the shooting at Rosslyn, when white supremacists tried to assassinate Presidential aide Charlie Young for his relationship with Zoey Bartlet, the President's daughter. I spent a substantial amount of time in the hospital, and let me tell you, I hope that I never have to eat that hospital food again." Laughter erupted from the audience.

"So yeah. It's been difficult. But I think that it's all been worth it" Josh turned his head smiling at Donna.

Gretel turned to Donna. "So have you been working with Josh in the White House, since Bartlet was elected President?"

Donna nodded "Yes. But I actually worked with him before we were elected. I was also his assistant on the Bartlet for America campaign."

Turning his head to look her in the eye, Josh asked her "Why don't you tell everybody exactly how you got your job?"

Josh, being Josh had placed emphasis on the 'exactly' forgetting that it wasn't just Donna, and that they were on national television. A wolf whistle was heard from audience and Josh blushed a fiery red, before trying to bumble his way and out of the mess he had caused.

"No… it wasn't… Gah!" Exasperated at himself and the audience's laughter, Josh groaned, putting his head down, resting it on his hands.

Donna patted him on the head, much like one would a dog, to the amusement of the audience. He looked up at her with a mock wounded look, which she shrugged off.

"It's for reasons such as this display, that we do not usually allow Josh to speak in public. He really does have a way with words" Donna smirked at him "What he meant was that i sort of hired myself." Off Gretel's inquisitive loom she continued "I had decided to join the campaign and I wasn't sure where to go, so I just walked into the messiest office and started cleaning up and answering the phone. When Josh came in I tried to convince him that I was his assistant."

Having gotten over his earlier embarrassment Josh remarked "She actually believed that I wouldn't recall I never hired an assistant" he stopped talking on Donna's glare.

"And so I finally convinced Josh to let me work as a volunteer, until I was finally put on salary, and I've been working with him ever since."

Laughing, Gretel continued her questioning. "So Donna, what are your plans while you are in the house – will you be playing the game?"

"I guess." Donna responded "It depends on how long we are actually in the house for. Since Josh and I are putting any of our winnings towards building a shelter for abused women" she paused blushing as the audience cheered "we should be playing the game at least a little bit, but I think that we should just try to make friends at first."

"Is there anything you are looking forward to?"

"Oh, definitely. I noticed the spa and sauna on the last Big Brother." Donna smile dreamily, shaking herself quickly out of her daydream when Josh nudged her ribs sharply. "It will be nice to have a little R&R. I don't usually have time with the hours I work at the White House, thanks to my slave driving boss! And Government salary" She grinned widely as the audience laughed at Josh's frown of indignation.

Quickly putting in before he was able to get a word in, Gretel spoke again: "And just one last question before you enter the house. Josh, do you have a plan while you're in the house?"

"Yes" He spoke surely "to make everyone hate me so that we can be evicted the first week"

The audience laughed at his disinterest, and then again when Donna smacked him.

"Joshua!"

** CJ's office - the West Wing**

Abbey glared at the screen furiously, hoping to somehow hit Josh with her anger y "he wouldn't…" she threatened.

Placing a hand on her arm, CJ placated the First Lady stating "Don't worry, Donna won't let him do anything to hinder their chances of winning. He's on her team"

** Big Brother Stage – Dreamworld Studios**

The Lemon-Lyman fans in the audience were shouting like crazy, trying to get Josh's attention as he and Donna exited the stage, leaving to finally, enter into the house. Avoiding looking directly at them Josh quickened his pace, to Donna's amusement, hoping to get away from the freak show as quickly as possible.

Josh passed Donna the one of the wrist bands he had been handed as he left the stage. They had been instructed to wear them at all times in the house, as they held their official "titles". Donna quickly fitted hers to her wrist then looked at it properly to see how it looked. She smiled as she noticed that it read "Boss". Josh really did know who was had the real power in their relationship.

Coming to the end of the hall, Donna looked up. They had suddenly found themselves in front of a large looming door. Taking a deep breath Josh asked her "Are you ready?" Donna nodded and as the door opened, the two took their first steps into the Big Brother house hand in hand.

TBC

Please give feedback!

If you liked this or are interested in reading other West Wing crossovers, come and visit the wwcrossover fanfic group at:

>> http/tv.groups. 


	2. Day One

Summary: Josh and Donna have just entered the Big Brother house. This continues from where the last chapter left off. It is 'Day One', because their time in the house has now officially begun.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

**DAY ONE**

"Soooo…" Josh drawled "the spa and sauna?" He and Donna were toured the house at a leisurely pace, their eyes taking in all the details they could about their new home. "The truth finally comes out about why you accepted my invitation into the house."

Donna gawked at him "Invitation?" She smacked his arm, smirking as he winced when her hand came into contact with his shoulder "You didn't give me a choice!"

Shrugging at her, Josh collapsed onto the large lounge which was positioned in the middle of the house. Donna however continued walking around the room, stopping every so often to point; it seemed to Josh somewhat randomly.

"Donna?" He asked her slowly "What are you doing?"

She turned to stare at him. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm inspecting our new living environment"

"I got that" Came Josh's dry reply, "What I meant was what is with the random pointing?"

"Oh" She shrugged, "I'm just pointing out the cameras"

Josh gaped at her "You can tell where they are!" Ignoring him, Donna scanned her eyes quickly around the room one last time before joining him on the lounge.

"So who do you think they are interviewing now?"

"I dunno. Let's just wait and see" Josh closed his eyes and slouched back into the lounge with a sigh. The room filled with a deafening silence. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Josh opened his eyes slightly and was surprised to find Donna staring at him. Immediately she averted her eyes.

"Donna? Are you…?"

Donna interrupted him. "Did you mean what you said about trying to make everyone hate you so that we will be voted out?" The words spilled out of her mouth in a rush.

He shrugged at her. "Yeah, I mean. I'm only here because I was forced into it, and you're only here because I forced you into it. Imagine how much work there's going to be piling up while we're gone from the office."

"I assigned all of your work and everybody promised to help take some of the load while we're gone. So it's not a problem." She glanced down at her hands, hesitantly before continuing "It's just I think that there is going to be a surprise first night eviction, and I know that you don't want to be here, but please can you be friendly? Even if it's just for tonight? I don't want to be evicted on the first night" She pouted at him, and he groaned internally knowing that there was no way he could deny her anything when she gave him "the pout".

Sighing he agreed, and was shocked to find himself being wrapped in a warm hug. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me. We're going to have so much fun!" She squealed releasing him and he laughed at her excitement.

"Oh and don't tell anybody about the surprise eviction" Donna lowered her voice "Because in this game you have to fight to survive"

Josh held back a laugh at her earnestness. "Seriously Donna? I don't think that you have to whisper. There's nobody else here and with all these cameras and microphones which are hidden around here (although you seem to know where they all are) there aren't going to be any secrets in this house."

A buzzer sounds and this time Josh did laugh as Donna squealed in excitement bouncing in her seat. "New housemates!" She stood up to greet them as they entered. Josh also stood following her steps in a more dignified manner. It was odd, he thought as Donna hugged the two women who had just entered; it was almost as if they were entertaining guests in their own home. Pushing the thought away, he too, hugged the two women.

* * *

All sixteen guests had now entered the house and everybody was seated around the large table in the middle of the dining room. Josh had hugged so many strangers in the last hour that he was glad to be having the rest and chance to sit down. Everybody had automatically hugged on sight, and he doubted that any of them had exchanged names in that time. 

But now as they were all seated, the introductions began. A young man in his early twenties, who was obviously in the 'twin couple' category, from the identical man sitting alongside him, got the ball rolling.

"Okay, so I know that you two are mother and daughter. Kate and Stephanie, right?" The young man whose name Josh could not remember asked looking at the two women who had entered after Josh and Donna.

"Guilty as charged" Kate grinned warmly and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "And you are…?" She trailed off.

"Greg" he replied reaching out his hand, "and this" here he bumped his twin in the side "is my brother Dave." Dave waved at the group sheepish, then looked expectantly at the couple on his right.

"Let me guess. Brother and sister?"

"Close" A blonde smiled at him, "cousins. This is Ashley, our mothers are sisters. And I'm Brooke." Donna elbowed Josh sharply to refrain his from the comment she had anticipated, when she heard that the young man's name was Ashley.

The introductions continued around the table and soon it was clear who everybody was. Anyway Josh thought, everybody has their wrist bands which said their titles, which would hopefully jog his memory if he forgot anyone's name.

Kate and her daughter Stephanie sat beside Sarah and Brady who had been dating for 3 years. The twins, who Josh still had difficulties telling apart were Greg and Dave, and next came Ashley (the boy with the girls name) and his cousin Brooke. Ken and Shirley, a couple in their forties who had been married for almost 20 years, Roxanne (or Roxy as she preferred to be called) with her boyfriend of one week, Ben and finally Philip and Jackson, a father and son, who had been estranged since Jackson's birth had had only recently been united. Now it was Josh and Donna's turn.

Everybody turned to look at the remaining couple. "So what are you guys?" Roxy asked them.

"He's my boss"

"She's my best friend"

Their replies were simultaneous, and the immediately turned to look at each other.

Donna smiled at him pleased with his answer, "Awwww, really?"

"Aw, jeez Donna" Josh rolled his eyes at her, "Don't go all mushy, or I'll take it back." Then he spoke to the group explaining "We kind of cover two categories. We work together and we're friends."

Shirley nodded in understanding, "I met Ken through my job. So were you two friends before you started working together? "

"Nah," Donna answered for them, "he just kind of grew on me." She threw a quick smile in Josh's direction "And with our hours…" She trailed off.

"So I'm guessing you don't have your typical 9 – 5 job?"

"Oh no, we do." Donna insisted "9 o'clock to 5 o'clock the next morning" Everyone laughed, and Donna purposelessly ignored looking at Josh knowing that he was sending her his famous wounded puppy dog expression.

Brooke yawned, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I guess that's a sign we should head off to bed. We're going to have an interesting few weeks ahead of us." Ken spoke standing. Everybody slowly began drifting away from the table, heading for the community bedroom or bathroom to prepare for bed, and soon Josh and Donna were the only ones left.

They moved over to the lounge, spreading themselves out comfortably on its cushions. The conversation flowed easily between them, the idea of sleep not yet crossing their mind, their long hours at the White House keeping them awake.

Eventually though at Donna's insistence, as Josh had yawned three times before he was able to complete a sentence, they arose from their positions and made their way towards the bedroom.

"Let's go to bed"

"Donnatella Moss!" Josh mock gasped, widening his eyes dramatically, "We're on National television"

Donna rolled her eyes and whacked him, causing a high pitched yelp to escape from his lips. "Keep walking Joshua"

Having each taken turns in the bathroom, dressing in their pajamas, and then brushing their teeth, while Donna supplied Josh with seemingly useless trivia about an American death-penalty ritual, for the "last meal" for Death Row inmates. With a mouth full of toothpaste Josh was defenseless and there was nothing he could do but listen as she informed him of the last meals of John Wayne Gacy, had fried chicken and strawberries; Ted Bundy passed on steak and eggs; James Smith, executed in Texas in 1990, requested a "lump of dirt" (request was denied); and Missouri inmate Lloyd Schlup who asked for venison and hare (request was granted).

Teeth finally clean the two headed back to the bedroom, walking to the only empty bed in the room. Climbing into the bed quietly so as to not wake the other housemates, they quickly settled under the warm covers.

* * *

Toby's office - the West Wing

"Did you notice the lack of confusion of which side of the bed they would be sleeping on" Sam commented "It's almost as if…" He trailed off, his mouth falling open from shock.

"They haven't? Have they?"

Toby shrugged "It's Josh and Donna you're talking about. Who has any idea of anything when it comes to those two?"

* * *

Bedroom - Big Brother House 

"Wow this is so much more comfortable than my bed" Josh commented

"Mmmm," Donna agreed nodding "Yours is lumpy"

Abruptly, Donna sat straight up in bed, startling Josh. "Hey Josh, do you think…?" She began to ask.

Suddenly she looked directly at the camera she knew was positioned on the wall behind her.

* * *

Toby's office - the West Wing

"She's looking at me!" Sam squealed fearfully.

"Sam! Shush!" CJ glared at him.

* * *

Bedroom - Big Brother House 

Josh sat up slowly beside her. "Donna what are you doing?"

"Well, I just remembered that people are watching us. And I just said that I knew that your bed was uncomfortable…" She trailed off uneasily. "We don't want them to think…."

"Think what?"

Donna shot him a look.

"Ohhhhh" Josh nodded in understanding. "Yes. That would be very, very bad."

Donna looked towards the camera again. "CJ, this isn't as bad as it sounds. I know that you probably want to kill Josh right now.."

"Donna!"

* * *

Toby's office - the West Wing

"Mi amore, you have NO idea." CJ glared at him, but her eyes held the humour she was feeling towards their predicament.

* * *

Bedroom - Big Brother House 

"But it was after Rosslyn and the nightmares…" Donna felt the tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Hey, come here." Josh whispered to her soothingly, holding out his arms to her. Donna scooted herself closer to him, until she was leans into his arms. He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair tenderly. "Come on, shhh… let's get some sleep." He murmured into her ear "we're safe here and I'm right here if you need anything."

Donna's sniffles lessened as she calmed down and Josh pulled her back down onto the soft mattress, arms still wrapped around her. Donna's head rested in the crook of his arm, her blonde hair fanning itself out over his chest, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Donnatella"

"Night Josh"

TBC

Author's Notes: I obtained Donna's inmate last meal trivia from:

Thanks everybody for the reviews. Keep 'em coming :)

If you liked this or are interested in reading other West Wing crossovers, come and visit the Yahoo wwcrossover fanfic group. I had to write it out long hand - since it won't let me type it.

WWW dot yahoo dot com slash groups slash wwcrossovers


	3. Day Two

**Chapter Three:** DAY TWO

Blinking her eyes a few times to wake up, it took Donna only a matter of seconds for the previous nights experiences to come flooding back to her. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning and turned to glance at the figure in bed beside her. She smirked at the drool which was dribbling from his mouth, but decided against wiping it away as it would be sure to wake him. Instead she slipped quietly out of the bed and donning her fluffy pink slippers and robe trudged into the kitchen.

Upon her arrival, a plate of warm pancakes, toast and bacon was thrust directly in front of her from Kate, who looked to be busily preparing breakfast, wearing an apron around her waist and an unnoticed streak of flour on her cheek. Stephanie and the twins were seated at the kitchen counter where they were devouring the pancakes which Kate had obviously prepared for them. They glanced up at Donna only for a second, before returning to their food which was drowned in maple syrup. Donna greeted everybody and took a seat alongside them at the counter.

The group ate in a comfortable silence as they ate only speaking to announce how delicious the meal was, much to the delight of Kate. A few minutes passed before a sleepy looking Josh entered the room. Dropping a quick kiss on Donna's head as he passed, he took the spare seat next to her.

"Mmmmmmm, this looks delicious" Josh spoke eying the food on Donna's place. Before she had time to react he had swiped a piece of toast from her plate. Donna glared at him for a second then turned away from him, continuing her conversation with Kate about the dangers of the internet.

Suddenly Big Brother's voice echoed throughout the house. "Housemates to the diary room"

Everybody's eyes widened in surprise. The atmosphere had been so friendly and relaxing that the group had almost forgotten their reason for being in the house. Everybody slowly made their way into the diary room, all still in their pajamas, as most of the housemates had only just emerged from the warmth of their beds.

Kate and Shirley being the oldest women in the group were sharing the large lounge chair in the middle of the room, while the other housemates huddled around the chair.

"This is Big Brother." Big Brother's monotone voice announced. "Housemates, your weekly task will commence from the moment you leave this room. Failure to comply with the rules of the task will result in money being taken from the Big Brother pool. Your first task will be waiting for you in the kitchen."

The opaque glass door to the diary room slid open and everybody slowing departed, unsure of what they would find when they returned to the kitchen.

Roxy was the first one to notice the mysterious envelope of the kitchen counter and grabbed it up before anybody else could even come near it. The housemates gathered around her, each of them trying to peer down at the note which was in the envelop, even though Roxy had begun to read it aloud to them.

_Housemates,_

_For this week you will be Boy/Girl Scouts._

_Completing challenges will earn badges and rewards._

_Conversely, challenges which are not completed or not completed correctly will lose you things such as money and supplies._

_Each housemate has their own uniform which must be worn correctly, as surprise inspections will be held during the course of the week._

_Uniforms must be worn at all times, unless Big Brother says otherwise._

_You uniforms are waiting for you on your beds._

_Be ready for your next task._

_- BB _

A silence fell amongst the housemates before almost in unison, the group scrambled off to the bedrooms. Shrieks of laughter were heard as the group inspected their uniforms and got dressed for the day.

Later that morning

"Donna-a"

Josh's whine had returned. Donna had dared to hope that spending time away from the office meant that some of Josh's grating habits would lessen or even disappear completely. No such luck.

They were in the yard, split into four groups with two couples in each group. Soon after getting dressed, Big Brother had announced their next task. Each group had to build a flagpole, using the poles and ropes provided. The tallest tower, when the time limit was up would be used for the morning's flag raising ceremony.

Donna had given Josh the job of holding the poles together while she, Sarah and Brady attempted to create a flagpole. So far, despite their best efforts, their flag pole was not going too well. It was tall alright, but nowhere near as tall as any of the other groups. On the bright side, Donna thought, our flagpole is the most secure. They had taken great care when tying their knots which they had made up, none of them even having done Scouting or Guiding as children, so their pole, although not tall would not fall over.

But back to Josh. He had been whining, again.

He wanted to help with the building of the flagpole. Donna was glad that he wanted to participate, but she had allowed Josh to tie two of the poles together earlier - the knot had come undone a minute later, losing them valuable time.

A buzzer blared across the backyard, and the group consisting of Brooke, Ashley, Phillip and Jackson was announced the winner.

Under Big Brother direction the group then formed a horseshoe around the flagpole and performed the flag raising ceremony. They stood tall and sung the national anthem, their voices filled with pride.

"And the star spangled banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave"

As the anthem finished the group sighed with relief, their first task complete. Interrupting their break, Big Brother then announced that the flag raising ceremony was to be performed each morning and each night the flag was to be taken down.

CJ's Office

CJ's day had been so busy that she had hardly had any time to see the goings on in the Big Brother house. After watching the morning flag raising ceremony, she had only caught quick glimpses from the spare computer she had set up in her office, to have the program playing constantly so that she would not miss anything important.

Josh Lyman on television was one of her greatest fears, but being so busy mocking him for going on a reality program, that fact had slipped her mind. Now she lived in constant fear of the pending screw up that was bound to occur. Especially since Josh was so against being in the house in the first place.

Sitting down at her desk, she decided that she needed a break. Positioning herself in front of the computer, she clicked a link which would show her the day's high lights.

A large grin spread across her face as she watched in amusement at the montage of scenes which flitted across the screen. CJ looked on as the housemates, still wearing their uniforms, stood in two teams at each end of the pool. She jumped in surprise as the housemates all suddenly jumped forward grabbing at the equipment which was laid out in front of them. They appeared to be making rafts – using bottles, planks of wood and ropes.

Josh and Donna's team, seemed to be working well together. Their raft looked fairly stable and once it was built they put it in the water, before they all jumped on. By this time the other team had also finished their raft. They too hoped on their raft and the two teams met in the middle and tried to knock their opponents into the water. This CJ guessed was their task, the last person left on the raft won for their team.

Josh seemed to be enjoying himself much to CJ's surprise, as she watched him knock two people from the oppositions raft. Now if only Josh could fight all his battles this way. It looked to be a great way to relieve stress. Unfortunately, Donna was then knocked sideways and in while trying to grab her, Josh too fell into the water. When they finally came back up, they were laughing uncontrollably.

CJ smiled. Despite all his complaining, Josh seemed to be having a good time, and the relaxed environment was definitely good for him.

Having decided that she had seen enough, and that she could let Josh live for yet another day, CJ turned back to her own computer and began to work. Every so often though she would glance back towards the footage from the Big Brother house, and smile as she watched her friends, learn to tie knots and run around the yard blindfolded in their still soaking wet uniforms.

Yes, all was right with the world.

Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Day Four

**Reality Sets In - Chapter 4a**

**Author: missjasadin**

**Authors note:**

**Characters - (Just in case you are having a hard time remembering who's who. Cause I know I am!)**

Josh / Donna(boss / assistant)

Kate / Stephanie(mother / daughter)

Shirley / Ken(wife / husband) – married couple in their 40s

Sarah / Brady(boyfriend / girlfriend) – dating, in their 30s

Roxy / Ben(GF / BF) dating for one week

Brooke / Ashley(girl cousin / boy cousin)

Greg / Dave(twins) – 20s

Phillip / Jackson(father / son) – recently reunited after not seeing each other since Jack was little.

* * *

**Chapter Four :**

DAY FOUR

The past few days hadn't been easy - filled with new tasks both challenging and enjoyable. But nothing had prepared Donna for their latest task.

The group had been resting on the lounges inside after having played a wide game all afternoon. The housemates had formed 4 groups, and each group had to complete a number of set tasks – each bringing in some element of the Scouting movement and its activities. Donna had to pretend to break an arm and a leg, so that her team could bandage her up, and then put her in a splint and sling. Josh had been particularly sweet, carrying her, when she was unable to walk due to the size and weight of her bandaged leg.

Back on the lounge, the conversation which was going on had been light. Talking about nothing in particular, just random comments about their likes and dislikes, when suddenly them overpowering voice they associated with Big Brother, called them into the diary room.

This was the third time they had been called into the diary room as a group. The first had been when they were being informed about their scouting challenge and the second was to explain that they had to wear their microphones at all times, because they had already lost $5000 from their kitty by not following the rules.

Donna had also done two diary entries, one with Josh and one by herself. Soon after falling into the pool after the raft building, Josh had dragged her into the diary room and promptly told Big Brother that Donna had pulled him in and so, therefore there should be a rematch.

Unfortunately his skills as a lawyer could not sway Big Brothers decision, perhaps due to the huge grin on his face which was making his dimples more pronounced than ever. Well that was, until Donna had hit him for trying to place the blame of the team's loss on her. After all, they were partners and anything that was her mistake, was by default, his.

Her second diary entry had been late, during their third night in the house. Donna had been unable to sleep and so had decided talking to Big Brother would help her get to sleep. She had been right – his voice having immediately put her to sleep. She had woken in the morning with a sore neck and back, after having fallen asleep in the diary room chair.

The group all wondered into the diary room and chatted amongst themselves, while waiting for further instructions. None came and so they waited, and waited. Ten minutes later, Big Brother finally announced that they should go outside.

Once outside, the group noticed a new setup of equipment on the far side of the yard, so walked over to inspect it. For an unknown reason, Donna turned back for one last glance at the house, when she noticed a figure decked in black on the inside. The figure saw Donna staring at him, mouth agape and gave her a little wave, before locking the door to the house with himself inside.

Donna ran to the door and tried the handle. Yes, it was definitely locked. Turning back, to call for the group, Donna was interrupted by Big Brother's voice.

"Housemates, you have been locked out of the house" Ignoring the shouts which followed he continued, "You shall remain outside for an undetermined amount of time. The necessary supplies are with you. Use them wisely."

Donna walked back to the group.

"It's true" she announced "The doors are locked."

Josh's mouth fell open. "You mean that we have to camp? Outside? Like real scouts?"

Donna grinned at him, suddenly feeling better about the situation. Josh could always make her feel better.

"Yes. What's wrong? I thought that you were an 'outdoors man', you can handle anything!"

She couldn't hold back the smirk as Josh dropped onto his knees, a groan escaping his lips as he imagined the task ahead of them.

Dropping down beside him, she patted his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, Joshie."

Josh raised his head and looked at her strangely. "And what is THAT about? All day at the oddest of times, you've been calling me Joshie. It's weird."

Adopting an expression of innocence, she smiled. "I thought that it would be a nice new nickname for you. I know how much you like it." Lowering her voice so that the others couldn't hear she continued. "Also CJ and I had a little wager before I came in. If I can get everybody to start calling you Joshie, I get $20!" She grinned gleefully.

"Donna! You've sold me out! You're conspiring against me with the sisterhood? Your own boss? And for only $20! CJ's ripping you off - this is worth at least $50. If you had informed me I could have gotten you more money and then done something equally horrible to CJ" A wicked grin crossed his face as he imagined how he could CJ back for her latest stunt. "Also, I suggest that you stop it at once - if you would like to have a job to go back to when we leave this hellhole."

"Josh! Shhhh…" Donna whispered, making Josh laugh as she looking up suspiciously, trying to detect a sign that Big Brother was listening.

"What!" she exclaimed hands on hips.

"You look as though he's going to strike you down at any moment" Josh laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure what to expect here. Anything can happen. So stop saying things like that! I know that you've been having fun, no matter how hard you're trying not to. So give up the act Josh – we could be in here for weeks and if you don't listen to me and give up that attitude, maybe I'll be able to get Greg or Dave to convince you." She smiled at him an evil glint in her eye. "I've heard that they've done a little bit of body building in their time. Isn't that interested…" She grinned at him threateningly.

* * *

**Big Brother Stage – Dreamworld Studios**

The foot stamping and wild applause continued long after Sarah's mother, who had done a guest appearance on the show, left the stage. It was near impossible to hear the words Gretel was now speaking.

"And you may well know our next guest. Although not often in the public eye, this man definitely has a face perfect for television. Please welcome White House hottie, Deputy Communications Director, Sam Seaborn."

Sam entered the stage, blushing slightly at the compliments thrown his way. Kissing Gretel he took his seat beside her.

"Now, two of the housemates, who seem to be a favourite with the audience, are Sam's colleagues - Donna Moss and Josh Lyman." The crowd went wild. Sam looked around him in amazement at the fans which Donna and Josh had collected in the four days they had been on television. True, Josh already had the support of his fan club. But by the looks of it, membership had increased by 100 percent in just four days. Donna appeared to be no less popular. Already posters had been created saying _"Keep Donna on the Tella-vision"_ and other terrible puns, which would surely put Toby into shock if he were present to witness them in their full glory.

"Sam, why don't you tell us how you and Josh became friends?"

* * *

** Some time later…**

"What can you tell us about Josh and Donna's relationship? When I was told that they were going to appear on the show, I expected your stereotypical boss and assistant – a fairly boring pair, who to tell you the truth, I expected to be evicted in the first week. But these two, have chemistry. They work well together but…. It's hard to explain." Gretel turned to him, her statement asking him to elaborate.

"I guess that I should have expected this." Sam sighed and smiled ruefully before continuing. "Josh and Donna are two of my best friends and I love them – but I have also never two people who were more clueless about their feelings."

"This has been a day which the White House has eagerly awaited and yet dreaded at the same time since the original campaign. From the very beginning there was something. We all know that the two of them are perfect for each other, but there has always been the possibility for a scandal – which is something that we definitely don't need. But maybe something good can come of them showing themselves to the public. People will realise that these two are not a scandal waiting to happen, they are just two people who care a great deal about each other."

"Nicely said" Gretel smiled at him. "Now we're just going to show some footage from earlier in the day…"

As the image appeared on the large studio screen, Sam quickly covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing a grin.

All the housemates were dressed in their uniforms, scarves and the few badges they had earned. They were now marching around the garden singing, actually, Sam thought, singing is a bit too generous, shouting would be more fitting.

It was an old scouting song he recognized. Ken was leading, blowing his whistle every so often to keep them in time, while the group repeated his cries.

"_Everywhere we go,_

_People want to know,_

_Who we are,_

_Where we come from,_

_So we tell them,_

_We are the housemates_

_The mighty housemates_

_And if they don't hear us_

_We'll shout a little louder"_

Each line was shouted first by Ken and then repeated by the group. Some of the words had obviously been changed to suit the situation, and each time the verse finished they began again, shouting even louder.

Josh was at the back of the group, trailing behind slower than everyone else, obviously finding the experience humiliating. As the shouts continued he tried to move away from the group escaping, but Donna who was marching directly in front of him reached out her own hand, and without breaking her stride or shouts, yanked him back into the line, forcing him to continue marching. Donna's grip had obviously been rather forceful, as Josh rubbed his neck when his shirt had been pulled tight. With a slightly fearful expression on his face, he continued to march around the garden with the group, reluctantly participating.

This time Sam didn't attempt to hide his grin and laughed out loud at the scene playing before him. "Yeah, it's sometimes difficult to distinguish who's the boss. I guess that you have noticed that Donna is wearing the 'Boss' wrist band? Yeah, the majority of the time that's how it is – in and out of the office."

"Josh may be Deputy Chief of Staff, but Donna is the one that controls the office. As she herself would say, she's really the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff. Donna organizes everything, from normal assistant duties such as scheduling meetings and sending flowers when he makes someone cry to getting him clean clothes and looking after him when he's sick. She definitely goes above and beyond her call of duty."

"I guess that's why they work so well together, they are not just boss and assistant, they are also best friends."

"Her one vice, is coffee. She refuses to bring it to him – because it's not in her job description. You haven't been privy to the coffee dispute yet, but with what you've seen of them already, I guess you understand when I say that the banter about it could literally go on for days."

He looked back to the screen grinning at his two clueless friends. The picture was now showing what was going on in the house at that very moment - live television.

The group was looking through the equipment which had been left for them. Already the supplied tents had begun to be assembled. Of the four tents, two were already assembled and the third was well on its way. The tarp shelter had also been erected only moments before. Just then it began to rain.

* * *

**Big Brother house**

"Shit!" came somebody's shout. "Quick, everybody! Get all the equipment undercover!"

fortunately the rain was not heavy, just a light sprinkle, and it didn't take long to get everything under a shelter.

"No what are we going to do about dinner? We were supposed to have a campfire." Jackson whined.

"Josh can do it." Donna grinned. The group was all huddled under the tarp shelter, which was their makeshift kitchen area. "I've seen him try to set a building on fire, so I'm sure that he could light a fire in the rain."

Josh stared daggers at her. "Very funny, Donnatella."

"Let's just see if this rain settles down a bit first, then we can decide what to do." Phillip suggested taking a seat on one of the rocks they had hauled undercover to use as makeshift chairs.

Nodding, everybody took a rock and sat in a circle, talking about their misfortune with the weather.

* * *

**The Residence, the White House**

Leo was sitting on the lounge in the Residence beside the President; both with their eyes focused on the television set. The President's youngest daughter, Zoey was seated on the floor resting her back against the chair. Her eyes also glued to the television set in front of her, the edges of her lips curving upwards, a smile threatening to make its way onto her face.

On the television set the housemates had due to the rain begun a small campfire under the shelter they had set up. Ken had taken it upon himself to teach the group some campfire songs and everyone was joining in enthusiastuically. Everyone, that is except Josh.

But all it took was a swift jab in the ribs from Donna's elbow to have him mumbling the words along with the rest of the group.

At this Zoey laughed out loud. Never in a million years would she have ever imagined witnessing such a hilarious moment. Josh had always been like an older brother to her. When her father had first decided to run for President, Zoey had been unsure about the whole situation. But Josh had made it his task to make her feel comfortable with all the staff and the doings on in the campaign. She would often talk to him for hours, about school, the campaign and life in general.

Now she was able to see him, dressed as a boy scout and singing songs around the small fire that made managed to start.

"_He jumped from twenty thousand feet without a parachute,  
He jumped from twenty thousand feet without a parachute,  
He jumped from twenty thousand feet without a parachute,  
And he ain't gonna jump no more"_

Josh was scowling as he sang along with the group, but as Zoey watched, it slowly turned into a smile, when he noticed how enthusiastically Donna was singing. She was really trying to make the most of her time in the house and have some fun.

The songs continued on long into the night, and Zoey found herself joining in whenever she recognized a song that she had picked up on a school camp. The housemates made their way through all the classic campfire songs, such as 'Found a Peanut', 'Alice the Camel', 'Tom the Toad', 'Boom Chicka Boom' and then finally a energetic rendition of 'Singing in the Rain'.

* * *

**Big Brother House, outside, night time**

Taking a break from the singing the group began to talk about their lives outside the Big Brother house. It turned out that Brady was a real estate agent and the Phillip had fought in the war. Soon the conversation made its way to Josh and Donna. They had so far avoided talking about their jobs, not sure how their housemates would react to their positions.

"So what exactly do you guys do?" Ashley asked the pair curiously. "All we seem to know is that Donna is Josh's assistant…"

"Well actually, we don't even know that." Brooke said laughing, gesturing to Donna's wrist band which said 'Boss'.

"Well, we're public servants. We just work in the city and read a lot of paper work all day." Josh shrugged nonchalantly. "That's pretty much it. Donna's a senior assistant and keeps me organised, works insane hours and refuses to bring me coffee and provides me with meaningless trivia each day." He smiled at her, letting her know that she really did a lot more than the few things he had mentioned to the others.

"Oh okay." Stephanie wrinkled her nose, not really interested in their jobs from the boring description Josh had given them. "Well, I want to be a fashion designer…"

The conversation continued on, everybody forgetting that they still knew practically nothing about Josh and Donna's lives.

TBC

* * *

Please give feedback. 

If you're interested in reading or writing 'West Wing' crossover fanfic then visit my yahoo group!

For details see my profile.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! They are really helpful and sweet. And make me want to keep writing :P

You guys are the best!


	5. Day Six

**DAY 6**

_**Sometime in the afternoon**_

"I can't believe it's finally over!" Donna sighed happily as she sank back into the depths of the lounge beside Josh. "Our week of being Scouts is finally over and we completed all of our tasks!" she cheered punching her arm up in the air and blowing loudly into her newly acquired whistle, which let out a piercing shriek.

"Well we had better get something good for all of our hard work. I do NOT want to be eating rations for another week." Josh frowned. "Look how skinny I've become!"

"It's probably because of the devil scout leader I've had tormenting me all week long." He complained glaring at her. Donna held back a laugh.

"Josh, you have eaten more (and healthy food might I add) and done more exercise in the past week, than in the five years I've known you."

Josh's mouth fell open in protest. "I exercise" He objected half-heartedly.

"Yeah, when?"

"Like when the Vice President makes me take a meeting with him while he's jogging."

"That's approximately three times a year, at the most" Donna retorted. She poked him in the stomach. "I think that it will be a while before we have to worry about you becoming anorexic." She grinned at him playfully.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Well if the extra-large fat pants fit…"

Josh stood in mock outrage, grabbed her hand and began to drag her to the diary room.

"That's it Donnatella! I'm telling!" He scowled at her.

She looked at him, amused. "You're actually going to 'dob' on me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am" Josh nodded insolently.

"No"

Donna shrugged out of his grip and stood, arms crossed against her chest defiantly.

"I am not going to allow you to get me into trouble Joshua. I haven't said or done anything wrong. So, stop being such a baby."

"You know that I can easily just tell on you right from this very spot we're standing, right?" He grinned at her. "I just thought that as we needed a diary entry for the day, this was the perfect time…"

"Oh. Well, okay then."

Knowing that he had won that particular argument, Josh rewarded her with a satisfied smirk. Donna gave him a dirty look before pushing him into the diary room.

* * *

_**That night**_

"Good evening, I'm your host Gretel Anderson and you're watching Big Brother Friday Night Live!"

"Now, Friday Night is traditionally games night, where the housemates compete against each other for special prizes. At this very moment our housemates are anxiously waiting to be allowed into the games arena, not knowing what lies in store for them.

"So why don't we take a sneak peak, to see just what tonight's challenges will be"

The audience's screamed filled the room.

"Okay, tonight's theme is a 'carnival' one. Complete with rides, clowns and sideshows!"

"Okay, let's have a look at the different challenges that our housemates will be participating in tonight.

The first challenge is a relay and for them to participate the housemates will be split into two teams, each team consisting of four couples. Now if you observe the screen you will be able to watch the simulation we've created of the race while I explain what the housemates have to do.

The teams will be competing against each other at exactly the same time so two courses have been arranged. The relay course is as follows: The first teammate begins in a sack. When the buzzer sounds they must jump the length of the 50m racing track. Once they cross the line, they abandon their sacks and pick up the egg and spoon which are waiting for them.

They then proceed along the next marked length of the track with the egg and spoon. If the egg is dropped, they must go back to the beginning of the 'egg track'. At the end of the 'egg track' is a pond. This pond is filled with plastic ducks.

Using the wooden fishing rods provided the housemate must 'catch' a duck – picking it up using the hook on its head. The duck has a number on the bottom of it. Now remember that there are cameras EVERYWHERE, so cheating will not be possible. The number on the duck indicated the number of throws which the housemate has been given.

Now comes the best bit. The dunk tank!

Yes. With whatever number of throws they have (which was on the bottom of the duck) the contestant must try and hit the target, ultimately dunking the opposing team's player into the water. Yes. Sadly it is only water, not slime, because there will be other challenges and it would just be too messy.

If the player is knocked into water the whole team, whether they have run before or not, must run to their marker at the end of the arena. The first team to have all their players at their marker wins.

Now if the player is NOT dunked, then the next player must go through the entire race again, until the opposition is dunked. The teammates must keep moving all the equipment back to the start once it is finished, because there is only one sack and one egg and spoon per team.

Now that wasn't too confusing was it!"

Gretel laughed at the confused expressions on the audiences faces.

"Well if you guys had trouble understanding, WITH a simulation to watch, I can't imagine what the housemates are going to be thinking.

Oh well, I'm not explaining again. Those of you at home can rewind this and watch it again in slow motion. Those of you in the audience… tough luck. I'm moving on.

Now the losing team is out of the race. They will become the spectators, cheering squad if you will for the remaining contestants. So basically they just get to sit out and watch the fun for the rest of the night. The winning team will then split off into the four couples it is made of. These couples will now be competing against each other.

This next challenge is actually rock climbing. The huge structure you can see has four sides. Each couple has their own side. There are cards stuck with Velcro to the sides of the tower. The partners have to take turns to climb the tower grab a card which has a certain number of points on it. The larger the numbers of points, the higher up the tower you have to climb to retrieve the card. The contestant grabs a card, climbs back down sticks the card to their 'point's board', then tags their partner who repeats their actions. The players have three minutes. At the end, two teams with the most points will go onto the final round.

Now only two couples will remain. The pair with the most points gained at the end of the final challenge will be declared the winner of this week's Friday night games.

Now remember: The winning pair will get the rewards room available to them 24/7 for the next 3 days AND will also be able to take points off one of the couples up for eviction on Sunday night!

Okay, so the final challenge.

This round the couples will be taking turns. A coin is tossed to see which pair is up first. Once that is decided the winning pair must have plastic buckets strapped to their heads.

Now if you look at the end of the arena, you will see a giant clown head. Just like at the sideshows at carnivals, the only thing is this one is about fifty times the size. So if you have an irrational fear of clowns I advise you to turn away from your television sets right now.

The first person begins with a rubber ball in their bucket. They run with it until they reach the clown head. They must tip their head, leaning over so that the ball falls into the clowns' mouth, (which will me moving from side to side). The ball will then roll down the tube into one of the five columns. Each of these columns is worth a number of points, ranging from five to twenty five.

Once the ball has been dropped into the clowns' mouth, the contestant runs back to the beginning tags their partner, who already has their ball in their bucket ready to run. This partner then continues doing exactly the same thing. This is repeated until the three minutes is up. Then the teams switch. The points are added up and a winner is declared.

So, you've got it? Okay then!

And now let's cross live to the housemates!

* * *

_**CJ's Apartment **_

"Oh look! I can see them!" Ginger squealed, pointing excitedly at the tiny couple on the television screen.

CJ had invited the Senior Staff and senior assistants over to her apartment that night, to watch the first of the Friday Night games.

"Shhh!" CJ said quieting everybody down, and then took a seat on the lounge, settling herself in comfortably. "It's about to start."

Everyone laughed at the shocked expressions the housemates faces adopted as they were brought into the arena and were suddenly blinded by the onset of colour.

"Oh, look" Carol laughed. As they watched Josh was led up the platform and then sat himself in the dunk tank.

"He doesn't look very pleased" commented Bonnie grinning.

"Donna's managed to find the humour in the situation" observed Toby dryly.

Onscreen, Donna was doubled over with laughter, which seemed to be directed at Josh's latest predicament.

"Oohhhhhh they've started! Oh my gosh! What is Sarah doing!" screeched Margaret. "She's dropped the egg like, three times! Kick her off the team" she shouted throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Yay! Donna's up! Wow. She's really good in the sack" commented Sam. Everyone turned at stared at him, as he flushed a deep red. "Okay, that came out wrong. I just meant that she was good…"

"Toby, please shut your deputy up before I am forced to inflict damage on him" CJ asked gritting her teeth.

"Shut up."

Sam stopped talking.

"Did you see that throw?" Carol laughed. "Josh almost ended up in the tank" she giggled clapping her hands together.

"But that's a bad thing." Margaret responded seriously, her eyes never straying from the television set. "Then Donna and Josh are out of the game."

"Oh."

"I hope they win. Last year, the rewards room was filled with chocolates, recliners, wine and movies. It was like heaven. God, I'm jealous."

"Jealous of Donna? Who has to spend 24 hours a day for a month with Josh?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I really don't think that Donna minds all that much, she seemed…" Ginger said slyly.

"Lalalala" CJ covered her ears with her hands. "I'm not hearing any of this."

"Aw, come on CJ. It's going to happen one day. I bet it happens when they're in the house. Anyway it's the perfect time. Now everybody can see how perfect they are for each other. It will save the White House from a scandal…" Carol was cut off by Margaret and Ginger's screams.

"They won!"

* * *

"Come on Donna!" The room erupted into applause as Donna managed to reach the card and climbed back down to stick on her and Josh's score board.

"Great. Josh's turn again." Margaret said frowning. "He's just lucky that Donna's been leaving all the low cards for him to reach."

"It's not his fault" Sam defended his best friend. "Every since the shooting…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just really, really want them to win."

"Ohh! The buzzer just sounded." Bonnie shouted jumping up from her place on the lounge.

"Did we win?" Margaret asked anxiously her eyes closed, fists clenched in anticipation.

"Nope."

Everyone sighed and returned to their seats, to watch the rest of the program. Their enthusiasm waned now that their friends had lost their chance on getting into the rewards room.

* * *

**_Big Brother House - games arena _**

"Hey, we came third. That's pretty good" commented Donna cheerfully, as she and Josh made their way to the spectators stand at the side of the arena.

"Three out of FOUR is not good." grumbled Josh. "I'm sorry we lost. My back was really starting to play up."

"Hey, you okay?" Donna asked, looking at him concerned, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. Well it doesn't look like we'll be much longer. Look at Greg run. I think that it's safe to say that he and Dave won the games tonight. But Phil and Jackson went pretty well."

Josh stood and held out his arm to her. "Come on. Let's go say out congratulations and then head off to bed. I'm exhausted."

They made their way over to the other housemates. Donna hugged the boys, congratulating them and then the two headed back into the house for a good nights sleep.

TBC

* * *

Okay, this has been my most difficult chapter to write solely due to the crazy games which I decided to use. Please if my explanations are really THAT bad, tell me so that I can try to have another go. 


End file.
